


Wishes

by sunshine_sora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Stars, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_sora/pseuds/sunshine_sora
Summary: A night under the stars.





	Wishes

Millions of stars shone brightly in the night sky illuminating the city. He sat on the roof of an old house, he would usually go here when he needed to think but this time he just wanted a place to relax and be alone.

He looked up at the sky and the countless stars above, sometimes he wondered how many there really were up there. He liked the light they shared.

He always kept his role in mind, he trusted only himself. And he waited for a traitor to appear, but none had. He had often hoped that the master was wrong. But he remained focused and observant nonetheless.

“What are you doing up so late?” He heard someone speak up behind him.

He turned his head to see Ava walking towards him. She wore a gentle smile like she always did, he managed to catch a glimpse of her violet eyes before she sat down next to him. She couldn’t hide the worry in them.

“I couldn’t sleep,” He answered. “and I wanted some time alone.”

“Oh, should I go?” she asked tilting her head to the side.

“No, I don’t mind if you stay.” He said. “But… why did you come up here?”

She sat down next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. “I came here to think. I thought the change of scenery would help me sort out my thoughts.” She answered as she rested her chin on her knees.

He nodded. “I see.”

They both fell silent and gazed at the stars overhead. For some reason he felt happier looking at the stars with her. They twinkled brightly in a sea of navy blue and suddenly one shot across the sky. He heard her gasp beside him.

“A shooting star!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Quick Gula, make a wish!”

“I wish…” he trailed off as he looked at her. She was so happy to be wishing on that shooting star, just like a little kid.

“I wish everything works itself out soon.” He heard her mumble under her breath.

“I wish…” He spoke up again. “I could always be with you like this.”

She looked over at him. It was obvious that she was surprised; he could see her cheeks turn pink and her pink hood only made it stand out more.

Gula became embarrassed when he realized what he had just said. “I-I mean—”

“Me too.”

“H-huh?”

She grabbed his hand and smiled brightly. “I do too.”

Feeling flustered he looked back at the night sky. Ava rested her head against his shoulder as much as she could without poking him with the ears of her mask. Their fingers intertwined and neither of them spoke again for the rest of the night.   

He was happy. In fact, his heart was soaring. He was glad he could share a moment like this with her. He remained watchful and he made sure to keep a safe distance from everyone but not so far that she couldn’t reach him.


End file.
